


Family

by destielismylovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brunch, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, domestic!Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Link to my tumblr: http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/52998730724/family</p>
    </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my tumblr: http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/52998730724/family

But imagine if Dean and Cas are in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Dean is handling the pancakes and Cas is making eggs. It’s a peaceful, quiet Sunday morning, and they’re not talking much, but every few moments their eyes meet and they smile at each other. At one point Dean grabs Cas to him and presses a kiss to his lips. It starts out simple but, has anything between Dean and Castiel even been simple? Castiel is just about to slam Dean up against the pantry door and cup him through his jeans when they hear a child’s footsteps on the stairs. When little Mary comes running into the kitchen she giggles and shrieks, “Daddy, Papa, ewwww!” They break apart laughing and Castiel picks Mary up, twirling her into the air. Over Mary’s breathless screams to her papa at being so high up and Castiel telling her, for the hundredth time, about his wings and how he used to really fly, Dean hears the front door open and Sam calling out hello. He appears in the kitchen doorway with Sarah and little Bobby in tow, grinning at the commotion. When they all finally settle down to eat breakfast, same as every other Sunday, Dean reaches under the table and takes Cas’s hand, squeezing it gently. Cas smiles and, “I love you too, Dean,” he murmurs in response.


End file.
